Time-travelers
by I.E.D.E
Summary: Dawn, May and Hilda are from A.D 2150. They were sent from past for undercover mission to catch criminal, Bellistone. They are sent to year 2013 and go to high school. The girls make new friends and meet Paul, Drew and Hilbert. Is the mission first, or love? Now Dawn is having dilemma for Paul is troublesome to her. IS, CS, ChessS
1. Chapter 1

Time-travelers

**New Pokemon Fanfic. Hope you will like it.**

**Year A.D 2150**

Dawn von Viette opened the door to her Father's library. "You called, father?" She asked, peeking in. "Yes, please come in." Dawn entered the room, followed by her friends, May and Hilda. "Ah, you girls came too! Good to see you alive." Hilda nodded and May frowned slightly.

"You were the one who sent us there, if you remember." May said. "Now, no need to talk about that mission, since I will give you a new one." Dawn raised her eyebrow. "Father, don't you think it is too early to give us one? We had just finished our previous one and we are apparently tired."

Mr. von Viette tried to look up for a reason to protest to his daughter. "Father, what's the matter?" Dawn called out. "Well, I am sure if you hear the reason you will understand about this." Dawn crossed her arms, "Then explain." Mr. von Viette told the reason why they should leave to their destination, Bellistone, the criminal has escaped from his prison and had left to the past.

"Past? You mean, like long time ago?" May cut in. "Yes. Now your mission is to catch him and get him back to present." The girls gulped as they looked at each other. "Sir, how are we going to do that? We don't even know where he is." Hilda said.

"Don't worry about that. We have already researched about his location and disguise." Dawn looked down at her hands and turned to face her friends. "Can you give us a seconds?" She asked and as he nodded, they walked out of the room.

"Should we do it?" Dawn asked. "Of course we should. We are agents. We shouldn't decline such a mission. And it sounds fun!" May exclaimed. "We can't just decide this easily. We don't even know how dangerous it will be. Its past for heaven's sake. May, are you sure that we can do it?" May frowned at Hilda. "You are too worrisome." "I'm just trying to be safe." Hilda said, her expression not even changing a bit.

May frowned and turned to face Dawn. "Well, leader? What should we do?" Dawn looked out the window and examined the familiar sight of the city. She will miss it if she leaves this place, but as an agent, she was sure this can be a great opportunity.

"Well, I think we should go." Dawn finally said. May beamed and Hilda made a face. "Why?" She asked. "I don't know. I just feel like we have to go. And this can be a great opportunity for our career." Hilda sighed and raised both of her hands in defeat.

After Dawn and her friends told Mr. von Viette that they will do it, he told them to wait for a week and then he will send them to the past. "Phew…. I am so nervous." May said, as they were walking to their room. "You were always nervous before the mission." Hilda said. "You are too logical." "That has nothing to do with this." May pouted and walked into the room first.

"Are you sure about this?" Hilda asked Dawn. "Well…. I don't know." Hilda frowned a bit. "But, we went through so many missions together and some of them we weren't sure if we can do it, but we managed to complete it. So, I am sure we can do it." Dawn said with confidence written all over her face.

Hilda smirked. She sighed and watched Dawn going into the room. "Let's hope this is going to be alright." Hilda said as she followed Dawn in.

A week later, when the girls were all prepared, Mr. von Viette wished them luck and sent them into the Time machine. "Father, how did Bellistone went to the past?" Dawn asked before Mr. von Viette pushed the button. "He snuck into this time machine." He said sadly. "Oh…" They were silent until Mr. von Viette pushed the button, "Sayonara." He said and the girls vanished from the machine.

When the girls opened their eyes, they were in a house. In the same room. Dawn hurried to the window and swung it open. "Guys, where are we?" She asked and Hilda checked the tablet PC. "Hearthome City, Sinnoh. 2013." Hilda said and dropped the PC. "We really are in the Past." May went to Dawn and looked out the window.

The scene they were looking at was different than the ones they were used to. "This looks like we are in history text book." May exclaimed. Dawn nodded in agreement. "Guys, this apartment will be our house during our mission." Hilda said, reading the message. "Mr. von Viette will send some money but we will have to work to earn money."

May groaned a bit. "We will go to Hailwood Private High School. Grade 10." Hilda looked worried a little. "You think we will be able to do all this?" Dawn walked to Hilda and patted her back. "Of course we can! No need to worry, okay?" "Besides, all the furniture are here so we won't have to buy all our stuffs." May said, opening a closet and stepped back. "Maybe we should go shopping for clothes." Hilda smiled a little.

They looked around the apartment. A kitchen, master bedroom, two rooms and two bathrooms. "We will share the master bedroom, and two rooms will be our study and closets, okay?" They all nodded in agreement. They held out their hands, "Hope," "Passion," "and Love!" They raised their hands and cheered.

**Please review! Just trying out, review if you want me to continue. 10 reviews, maybe? **


	2. Chapter 2

Time-travelers

Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**Year 2013**

Dawn got up early. She and her friends already went to the school to fill out some forms and this is the first day of the school. "I can't believe I am going to school again." She told herself as she dressed herself in the school uniform with green sneakers. The gym uniform was white blouse, black tie, navy school jacket with black skirt. The jacket had school emblem on it. It was better than she had thought.

She examined herself in the mirror and with satisfied look, she was about to head to the kitchen for breakfast when May burst out from the bathroom.

"Where's my brush?" She asked.

"On the table." Hilda answered.

"Where's my comb?"

"On the sink."

"Where's my toothbrush?"

"In your hand." Hilda frowned.

"Oh, right." May quickly closed the door.

"She's just nervous." Dawn said to Hilda who rolled her eyes. "I don't know Dawn. She was always like this." "No I wasn't!" Crying came out from the bathroom. Hilda rolled her eyes again.

Hilda wore grey high top and May was wearing pink sneakers. "I am so nervous! What if I can't make any friends?" "You have us." Dawn said. "Right. What if the lunch is bad?" "We can just have it packed." Hilda answered. She's vegetarian so she always did that." "Yeah." May was following her friends until they reached the school.

"Here we are." Dawn said. "Hailwood High School." Hilda said. "It's better than our last school." May said. "Let's hope it will be." Hilda said as she opened the door and crowd of students were filling the hallway with screaming and yelling. "I am missing the Future already." Hilda said, horrified.

"Hilda, mission first, okay?" Dawn said and Hilda nodded. May was already heading to her homeroom, which they all had same then she bumped into someone. "Sorry." The girl said. "Nah, its fine." May said. "Are you new here?" She asked, "Yeah. Can you tell me where Room 215 is?" "Down at the hallway. I'm Zoey. Nice to meet you." "May. And my friends are supposed to be around here somewhere." May said as she looked around and after she finally found Dawn and Hilda, she said goodbye to Zoey and ran toward her friends.

"Guys, our homeroom is there." May instructed. "How do you know?" Hilda asked. "A girl told me. She was very friendly." Hilda nodded and Dawn asked her to guide them. When they went to the homeroom Hilda bumped into a boy. "Oops, sorry, miss." The boy said. "It's okay." Hilda said, glancing at him and quickly took a seat next to May.

Hilda could feel the boy's glance and to her it was very uncomfortable. "Dawn, can't I just eliminate one guy?" Hilda asked calmly as she pointed at the boy. "No. You know we can't have meaningless killing." Hilda made a bitter face and lied onto the desk, waiting for the morning assembly to begin.

Hilda quickly walked out of the classroom to her first period to avoid the boy. Unfortunately, he was in the same class with her. "Hi, my name is Hilbert, what's your name?" Hilda looked at him weirdly and quickly took a seat at the back of the classroom.

"Hey, I was asking you something." Hilbert said as he sat next to her. "Well…." She looked around and noticed that all the students' eyes were on her. "Hilda Blanche." She quickly answered and took out her textbook. "Well, nice name you have there. So, um, listen. I wanted to ask-" Hilda concentrated on reading the textbook so his words just flew by, not getting into her brain.

May was excited about the first period, the gym. "Awesome." She said as she changed into the gym uniform and walked into the gym. The girls were playing dodge ball. "Hey, can I join?" May asked a girl. "Sure. Hey, which side should she be on?" "My side." May turned around and saw Zoey. "Hi Zoey." May said. "Hey, May. Are you good at playing it?" 'Sure, I spent all summer dodging Dawn's bullets.' May thought but of course she didn't say it out loud. She just nodded. "Good. You better be."

After a game, while May was resting something dropped onto her head. "Ouch!" she exclaimed. She picked up a basketball and looked up. "Sorry, my apologies." A boy with jet black hair said. "No problem." May responded. "Jay, come quick! Don't flirt with girls." May saw a green haired boy calling out. "Whatever." Jay said and after waving to May he went to his friend.

Dawn was sitting on the desk, boringly staring out the window. All the students' eyes were on her and was quiet hard to ignore them. The boys were staring at her but the girls were staring at her _and_ the boy sitting next to her.

She glanced at the purple haired boy and looked away quickly. "Who's she?" "Is she new?" "She's so lucky. She sits next to Paul." 'Paul, huh? Well, something tells me that he's some kind of prince charming here.' She thought as she looked at him.

Cold grey eyes were looking at the blackboard. 'Prince charming who is not interested in girls.' She concluded and tried to pay attention to the class.

At lunch Dawn sat with Hilda and May along with May's new friend, Zoey. "Guys, this is Zoey. She was the one who told me where our homeroom was and also she helped me during gym class." May said as she put her arm around Zoey's shoulder. "It was nothing, really." Dawn smiled but Hilda ate her salad silently.

"Well, if it isn't June." May froze and her face slowly turned red as she stood up, and, "MY NAME IS MAY!" She screamed at the top of her lung and sat back down. "Funny, April." May growled but stayed quiet this time.

"That was embarrassing." Hilda said. "What's with him?" Dawn asked, ignoring Hilda. "He's Drew Paloan. I have same class with him at the first and the third period. I didn't talk much to him during the first period but I bumped into him at the third… It was art class so I spilled some paints on accident. Then Zoey came, calling my name so he learned my name and he started to call me like that."

Dawn smiled, not trying to laugh. Hilda smirked. Just then, a brown haired boy came and grabbed Hilda's shoulder, causing her to shriek. "Hi Hilda. Remember me? It's me, Hilbert!" He said as he sat right next to Hilda. Hilda groaned mentally. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Hilda asked through gritted teeth. "I just wanted to see you, that's all." Hilbert said with goofy smile.

"Isn't that the boy who was staring at Hilda during morning assembly?" May asked Dawn and she nodded. "Hilbert, what are you doing here?" Dawn turned around and saw Paul Calab standing right behind her. "Trying to hang out with new girl." Paul rolled his eyes. Dawn turned her attention to her food and kept on eating. Paul grabbed Hilbert by his ears and dragged him away from the girls, relief to Hilda and went to Drew, who was waiting for them.

Dawn headed to the coordinator class with May and she met Drew on the way there. "What are you doing here?" he asked them. "Well, we are-" May cut Dawn, "Going to take coordinator class, of course. What do you think we were? Trainers?" Drew shrugged and headed into the classroom. "Ugh, he's a coordinator too? Just my luck." May said as she stomped into the class. Dawn sighed and followed them in.

Dawn was having pleasant time during class but May wasn't for sure. "See, this is why I don't like brunettes." Drew said, "Well, you just insulted thousands of brunettes around the world!" May retorted and for the whole class, they were arguing.

"Well, Miss von Viette, thought of some appeal?" Teacher, Mrs. Hail asked. "Yes ma'am." Dawn said as she threw her Pokeballs into the air. "Togekiss, Fraxure, spotlight!" Her two Pokemons appeared out of the balls and as Fraxure landed, Togekiss flew up in the sky. "Fraxure, Dragon Pulse! Togekiss, Air Slash!" Fraxure fired 5 blue orbs from between her hands. Togekiss created a blue ball of wind on tip of her wing and shot it toward the orbs, slashing it as it created sparkles in the room.

"Now, Flamethrower and Razor Wind!" Togekiss blasted a stream of fire from her mouth. Fraxure's tail started to glow and as she swung her tail, sharp crescent energy was fired at the blazing stream, touring it into ember and it made sparkles sparkle even more.

"Such a beautiful move, Miss von Viette!" Mrs. Hail complimented and frowned a slight bit. "Do you know anyone with same last name as you?" Dawn shook her head. "Besides my family, no, ma'am." "I see." She nodded and went back to tearing Drew and May apart.

Hilda was trying to be quiet in Trainer Class. Hilbert was desperately trying to grab her attention and dark aura was coming out from Paul. Uncomfortable, Hilda moved to somewhere else. She met a girl with orange hair, but not Zoey. Zoey was annoying in her own perception. "Hi, I'm Misty. And this is Ash. (Ash waved at this point) You are the new girl who grabbed Hilbert's attention, right?" "I never asked for it." Hilda said.

"Well, you are becoming famous for that. Lots of girls have crush on him." Hilda raised one of her eyebrow, "Really?" "He, Paul and Drew are the most popular boys at school. They have a band called, well, what was it Ash?" "Grey Rock Shooter.*" Ash answered, watching battle between two trainers. "Right. Ash is one of the members too!" Ash smiled. "Good for you." Hilda said as she waited for her turn on the battle.

May was complaining about Drew all the way home. "He didn't seem like a bad guy to me." Dawn said. "Nonsense. He is sooo annoying!" May pouted and ran to the apartment. "I'll have to go with her." Dawn said as she followed May. Hilda silently walked home, enjoying the silence until she felt someone watching her. Hilda suddenly felt a chill so she released one of her Pokemons. "Alakazam." She said as she released him. Alakazam looked around the alley but shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Hilda asked and he nodded. Hilda didn't return the Pokemon just in case. 'Bellistone. Where did I hear his name? Mr. von Viette said he is famous criminal but there are possibilities that he was active before I was born or I was training to be one.' Hilda thought as walking to home. She took out the picture of Bellistone, ivory skin, blue hair, blue goatee, black eyes, and scar from the chin to the bottom of his left ear. She returned Alakazam as she walked into the front door of the apartment.

May was cleaning the room and Dawn was cooking. Hilda was doing her homework while grading her friends and correcting it at the same time. "Let's write list of friends we made today!" May suddenly said. "Why?" Hilda asked. "To check that we are not alone." May said. Hilda sighed and started to write down the names.

"Done." May said followed by Dawn and Hilda. "Zoey Love, Jay Hunts and Misty Azure." May said. "Kenny Blun, Drew Paloan, Zoey Love and Ash Ketchum." Dawn read. "Misty Azure and Ash Ketchum." Hilda said. "What about Hilbert?" Dawn asked. "He's just an annoying guy who's stalking me." Hilda said. "Are you sure about that? He really did seem to like you." Hilda shook her head and walked into the study.

"You are friends with Drew?" May asked Dawn. "Well, not quiet, but I did have a nice conversation with him at the 7th period. He is a good coordinator." May humphed and went to the closet room. Dawn, alone in the living room, went into the kitchen to finish the cooking.

**With Paul**

Paul returned home from the school and went into the basement to practice drums. "Paul, are you home?" Voice of his cousin called out from the upper floor. "I'm down in the basement." Paul said and went back to playing the drum.

The door of the basement opened and his uncle came in. "Paul, I think it is too loud." Paul looked up at his uncle's scar and stopped playing for a moment. To Paul, the scar was always mysterious. From the chin to the ear, wonder where he got that? Paul sighed and went upstairs. "Raph, where's your girlfriend?" "Home. Obviously. She doesn't live here." Raph said as he played video game.

"Yeah, I guess. I saw something weird though, I saw a girl who looked like her." Raph paused the game. "Really?" Paul nodded. "Where?" "At school." "In your class?" Paul nodded. Raph thought for a moment, "Doppelganger?" Paul shook his head. "Relative?" "I will just ask her tomorrow." Paul said, walking upstairs. "Is she cuter than Ivy?" Raph asked. Paul ignored his cousin and closed his room's door.

He lied on his bed, and stared up at the ceiling. His heart pounded a little.

***Parody of Hatsune Miku's Black Rock Shooter.**

**Please review, 5 more and I won't review until then. **


	3. Chapter 3

Time-travelers

Chapter 3

**A.D 2013 September**

Paul headed to school, thinking why his heart pounded last night. True, Dawn looked strangely similar to Ivy. They have same last name, same blue hair, blue eyes, and ivory skin. Ivy was much shorter though.

As he reached the first period he immediately sat next to Dawn and when he was about to ask her something, his ex-girlfriend, Ursula Mierre walked to him and tapped his shoulder. "Hey Paul, how were you?" She asked as she slid her arms around Paul's neck. Paul saw Dawn's glance at him, grossed out one to be exact.

"Go away." Paul said as he pushed her slightly. Ursula pouted, "Come on, it was just one mistake! Why are you so mad at that?" Paul told her once more to go away and as he was about to ask Dawn, the class begun.

Dawn slipped out of the classroom right after the class was over and headed to the Second Period classroom when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. Reflectively, Dawn grabbed the arm and swung the body over her. With loud crash, Paul was on the floor. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! It's just that… Are you okay?" Dawn asked Paul worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where did you learn that?"

"From my Father." Dawn helped him stand up on his feet. "I wanted to ask something." He said after he dusted himself.

"What is it?" Dawn asked with puzzled look.

"Do you have any relatives here?"

'That's strange. Mrs. Hail asked something like that yesterday.' Dawn shook her head.

"Oh."

She waved Paul 'good-bye' and hurried to the class.

Dawn discussed it with her friends. "Really? That _is_ strange." Hilda said. "Maybe they have your doppelganger here." May guessed. "Maybe. But if she's really here, then I must've seen her too." Dawn said. Hilda thought for a moment. Her expression changed from thinking to 'I got it'. "Did you get something Hilda?" May asked quietly. "Dawn, this is past. That means-" "Hilda!" Hilda's face turned horrified as Hilbert grabbed her shoulder with big smile on his face.

"Hi Hilbert. Um.." Dawn's glance turned to Paul, who was looking at her. "Are you sure you don't have relative here?" he asked. "Seriously? No. I don't." Dawn said. Paul's glance was at somewhere else for a moment but turned toward her quickly. "What were you looking at?" Dawn asked, turning around but nothing that can grab Paul's attention was there.

"Nothing." Paul quickly said and looked at her suspiciously. Dawn turned around once more. Nothing. Still, nothing. "Maybe his girlfriend is there." May whispered to Dawn. Dawn shrugged and looked up at Paul, who was talking to Drew about something, both were glancing at her. "Do you know someone named Ivy?" Drew leaned over to her and asked.

"No." Dawn answered simply. "Do you?" Drew asked May but all she did was to stick her tongue out. "Who is she?" Hilda asked, picking up a salad with her fork. "Don't just ask abruptly, explain how she looks like and tell about her. We don't know anyone with name Ivy." Paul, Drew and Hilbert looked at each other.

"Well, she is short. About this tall," Drew said as he shook his hand near his chest, "She has blue hair, and eyes. Like Dawn, but much darker, close to black." Hilbert described. "And she is extremely cheerful and active. She's also a trainer. And she is Raph's girlfriend." Paul said. "Who's Raph?" Dawn asked.

"My cousin. He is not hard to miss, but I don't think he's here." Paul said, looking around. "Wait, why are you asking Dawn about this 'Ivy' person?" May butted in. "Because they share same last name. Everyone knows that."

May walked around her living room. "Same last name?" Hilda told her to shush while reading over May's homework. "May, you got this one wrong." She said as she checked question number 5. "I don't care. Hilda, don't you think it is weird?" Hilda closed her text book and looked up at May. "Yes, I do. But it's not like we can meet her right now. Besides, we hardly know anything about her. And I don't think _Dawn_ wants to meet her." Hilda said, looking at their bedroom.

Dawn stared out the window. 'Ivy von Viette…. Have I ever heard that name before?' Dawn thought, spacing out. "Dawn, are you there?" May's voice called out. "Yeah, I'm in here." Dawn, breaking out from spacing, responded. "Well, I made some juice for you." May said coming into the room and handed Dawn juice full of orange juice. "Thanks." Dawn thanked and gulped it down.

"Dawn, why were you so surprised at the name 'Ivy von Viette'? Nothing special, right?" Dawn thought for a moment, "I don't know. It feels like I heard that name but I'm not sure." "Where?" May asked quickly. "Grave." Dawn answered and spaced out again. May knew that whenever Dawn was thinking deeply she always space out. "Then I will be at the living room." May silently went out of the room and closed the door behind her.

May picked up her text book and sat next to Hilda, solving the problems again that Hilda checked for her. "I hate math." May said. "You are good with Coordinator class." Hilda said. May turned to Hilda, "Why do you study about Pokemon Contest? You are trainer." Hilda looked down sadly, "Just…. Well…. Umm…." Hilda turned her history book's page over and wrote down on the note. "May, I don't want to talk about that." May looked at Hilda's note and went back to her own homework. The apartment felt in silence.

Dawn was spacing out until the darkness fell and moon was shining brightly outside the window. Dawn shook her head to concentrate again. She noticed that it was dark outside. She checked the clock and realized that she had been spacing out for 2 hours. It was 8 o'clock. Dawn walked out of the room and saw May sleeping on the dining table, textbook beneath her. Hilda was silently reading a book on the sofa.

"Dawn, why were you spacing out? Nothing special about it." Hilda asked. "It's just that… I heard that name before…. I think…. I don't know for sure but…. I think I did." Hilda closed the book. "Dawn, let's look for her tomorrow and ask her about herself. Mission first, remember?" Dawn nodded with smile.

Dawn asked other classmates about Ivy but nobody told her who she was so until Coordinator class, she was worried a little. "Ha…" Dawn sighed. "Aren't you the girl who was sitting with Paul?" Dawn looked up from the bleacher and girl with pink curly hair was there with few other friends. It reminded her of bullies. 'Isn't she the one who was flirting with Paul?' Dawn thought and nodded slightly.

"Well, I have one thing to say." Dawn looked for Drew but he wasn't there at all. "Paul is mine so don't you dare try to hang out with him." She said and other girls snickered. "I'm not interested." Dawn said quietly and went over to May. "Hey!" Dawn turned around. "I'm just warning you." 'She reminds me of someone.' Dawn said and ran to May.

"Hi Dawn, what's up? I thought you were B team." May said. "Don't care. There's this weird girl saying that I can't hang out with Paul. As if I'm interested." Dawn said, dusting her skirt. "Well, it does seem like that Paul's interested in you." May said. "And it seems like that Mr. Paloan is interested in you as well." Dawn teased. May's face turned like a fresh tomato. "No he doesn't!" May frowned and looked down.

Since Mrs. Hail went out, the class was practically free. So May and Dawn talked while practicing for the appeal round. Ursula came once again and started to brag to Dawn not to go near Paul. "Seriously, I'm not interested in him." Dawn said as she patted Pachirius's head. "Well, I know that he is interested because he was talking to you a lot and even Raph knows you." Dawn groaned and closed her eyes while Pachirisu growled at Ursula. "How cute. You want to challenge me?" Dawn's eyes shot open and she stood up, "You're on."

Students crowded around Team C's battlefield. "I will be the referee." May said as she went to the middle. "Pachirisu, you can do it, right?" Pachirisu nodded and went to the battlefield. Ursula smirked, "Flareon, let's go!" Ursula threw her ball into the air and as the ball opened it released the Flame Pokemon onto the field. "Let the battle begin!"

"Flareon, use Flamethrower!" Flareon fired steam of blaze from his mouth. "Pachirisu, dodge!" Pachirisu stepped to the side way, barely dodging the flame. "Discharge!" Pachirisu released enormous amount of electricity, striking around him everywhere. One beam struck Flareon. He screamed in pain. "Pachirisu, now Super Fang!" Dawn commended and Pachirisu ran to its foe with its fang lengthened itself.

"Flareon dodge!" Ursula said with plead. Flareon obeyed its master and rolled to sideway. "Shadow Ball!" Flareon fired a black ball from its mouth and it hit Pachirisu but hardly damaged it. "Pachirisu, finish it with Iron Tail." Pachirisu's tail glowed in silver as it swung its tail, and hit Flareon, making it faint. "Flareon is unable to battle! Pachirisu wins, so the winner is Dawn!"

Ursula couldn't believe that she lost this easily. She silently returned her Pokemon. "Good job, Pachirisu!" Dawn spread her arms and Pachirisu jumped into it. "You were great, Dawn!" May said as she ran over to her best friend. The bell rang and all the students packed their stuff and went out of the Contest field. Ursula was the only one left on the field, vowing to take revenge on Dawn.

Without knowing this, Dawn left school with her friends. May told about the final class to Hilda. "Wow, good job Dawn. But what's with her?" Dawn shrugged. Few steps later, they stopped. All of them sensed something wrong and all stared into one bush. They looked at each other and quietly stared at it. As soon as it moved, they ran to it and followed it to the forest.

They ran. The girls looked at each other and nodded. May went to the right, and Hilda went to the left. Dawn took out her Pokeball and released Zoroark. "Let's go!" Zoroark roared and with it's quick speed it ran forward and grabbed it, and pushed it down to the ground. "Got ya!" Dawn cried out as May and Hilda surrounded it. Zoroark slowly rose from ground and revealed what it head on the ground.

It was small Growlithe with camera on the head. "How cute!" May said as it looked down. Dawn picked the camera up and told Zoroark to smash it. May picked up the Pokemon and it revealed its scar. "Oh my!" May exclaimed as the Pokemon started to squirm. "Must have been from Bellistone." Hilda guessed. Growlithe whimpered and May cooed. "Can we keep him?" She asked. Hilda and Dawn looked at her weirdly. "What if it spies on us? It used to belong to Bellistone. We can't keep it!" Dawn said.

"But, it's helpless and if it returns without the camera, who knows what will happen to him?" May asked. Hilda pursed her lips and Dawn sighed. "Fine." Dawn said and Hilda nodded in agreement. May beamed and hugged the Pokemon tight.

**Bellistone**

He smashed his hand on the table, cursing under his breathe. "I will kill those girls for sure." He muttered as the screen turned black. He went down to the basement, filled with small Pokemons. "Now, which one of you miserable ones will be my spy…" He said, looking around. They whimpered as he passed by. Some of them even hid from him.

Bellistone walked around and then picked up Pichu by its tail and then walked into the room filled with knife. Bellistone tied the poor thing onto the chair and picked up small blade. Soon Pichu's painful cry filled Bellistone's main quarter, making others shutter.

**Let's hope you enjoyed it and no update until I get 6 reviews. Hope you can do that for me? Any question, ask me and I will try my best to answer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Time-travelers

Chapter 4

**Dawn and her friends are older than the anime series. Just to remind you that….**

**Sorry for the late update.**

May was playing with the Growlithe (Harry, as May calls him) in the living room. She put Harry on the top of her laps and gently touched the scar over his eyes. Harry whimpered and looked down. "Hilda, do you think this scar is by Bellistone?" May asked as she handed him to her friend. Hilda looked at the scar closely and squinted her eyes.

"Well, by the looks of it, it was deliberately done by a knife so I guess it is from Bellistone." Hilda observed, putting Harry down, which ran straight to May's lap. May petted him and looked at Dawn, who was spacing out again. "Dawn, is something wrong?" May asked. Answer didn't return. May sighed and walked toward Dawn, and then she grabbed Dawn's shoulders and started to shake it crazily.

"I'm awake!" Dawn exclaimed. "Good, now tell me if something is wrong." May said, her hands on her hips. "Probably about Ivy." Hilda said, examining the scar. "Hilda, I don't want answer from you. I want answer from Dawn." Dawn looked out the window and sighed. "Actually, it was about both Ivy and Bellistone. I am worried about what he will do in the past and something is fishy about Ivy."

Hilda and May looked at each other. Dawn's intuition is mostly right so they tried to believe. "You know, we should ask Paul about her tomorrow for sure. You can't just be spacing out because of her." May said and Dawn laughed a little. "I guess you are right. I guess we should."

Next day Dawn headed straight to the classroom and as she spotted Paul (surrounded by girls as usual), she walked straight toward him and slammed her palm on his desk, surprising everyone in the room, which were only 7, 5 of the being the girls and rest two was someone random.

"Explain who this Ivy is. I asked lots of people at school but they didn't answer who she is." Dawn saw Paul's neck moving. "Now." Dawn's voice was soft, yet forceful. "Well…." Paul glanced at the girls and they walked away as Dawn shot a glare at them.

Paul sighed, "I will show her after school, okay?" Paul asked. Dawn sighed and nodded, she didn't have any choice. For that, she couldn't concentrate on any of the lessons. When lunch, she ate her food while spacing out so there weren't any chance for both Hilda and May to ask her about Ivy. Hilbert walked by and said 'hello' to Hilda with a big smile and Drew walked by, bugging May as usual but Paul didn't stop by.

After school, Dawn waited in front of the school just like Paul instructed. Paul walked out of the school with Drew, Hilbert and a bulky guy. He was taller than rest of the three, red hair, tanned skin like Paul's and amber eyes. "Hello ladies." He winked and May blushed instantly. "This is Raph, my cousin." Paul introduced his cousin and the girls introduced themselves.

Paul guided them to his house and Raph called out 'Vee' as soon as he entered the living room. Dawn saw a girl running down the stairway. Dawn's mouth dropped open. She looked just like her, but, like Paul's description, with deeper hair and eye color. "Raphie! I missed you so much!" She said as she jumped into Raph's arms. She looked so tiny, because Raph was too big.

"I thought Ivy was Raphael's girlfriend, and this is your home?" Hilda asked Paul. "For some reason we are Ivy's babysitter. And she was sick recently." Dawn stared at Ivy. She was short; height about reaching her chest, her hair was longer and smoother as well. "Hi." Dawn said. Ivy looked up at Dawn. Her eyes widened as well. "Hello! You look like me! This is so weird! I've never met someone like this!" Ivy started to talk really fast. Dawn looked at Raph, "She's not that young." He frowned.

"How old are you?" May asked, cutting Ivy. She frowned, "I'm 14. Problem?" In their opinion, she looked at least 5 years younger than that. "Not really." May said. "Your full name?" Hilda asked. Ivy rolled her eyes, "Ivy Elizabeth Lucia von Viette." Ivy said, "But call me Vee. I am more familiar with that." She said with small frown, which was truly adorable. "You are so cute!" May said, hugging her tightly. "Can't breathe….." Ivy said. "Oops, sorry. He he." May said as she released her quickly.

Vee coughed a little and frowned at May then turned toward Dawn. "You have same last name as me." Dawn said, she looked like she was entranced. "It's the first time in my life to see someone who have same last name as me! I hope we can be a good friend!" Ivy said with her bright smile that made Dawn nod. She smiled at the small girl, "We will be a good friend, Vee."

After the girls returned home, Dawn went into the study to record what happened today. "I am going to visit my father soon." Dawn said as she walked out of the library. "Why?" May asked, playing with Harry. "To check the record of my ancestors. But I can't go now, I will go there during vacation." May shrugged and returned playing with Harry. "Dawn, if my guess is right, Bellistone is after Vee."

Dawn turned toward Hilda. "What do you mean?" She asked, as she walked close to Hilda. "Well, Bellistone hated your father and your family, right?" Dawn nodded, her arms crossed. "And if Ivy is your ancestor, and if Bellistone is after her….." Dawn realized what was going on and stopped Hilda. If Ivy….

**Bellistone**

He stared at the screen. "Interesting." He said, smoothing down his mustache. "How smart of her to think that way…." He chuckled and walked upstairs.

**The girls**

Dawn felt something and looked out the window. She slowly walked toward it, but didn't see anything. She walked away from it and after a moment, she came back and walked out to the balcony. She leaned out to the open space and looked around. She heard rustling in trees and whistled. Togekiss burst out from the rooftop and dove into the trees, making a Pokemon come out from the tree.

"Pachirisu, spotlight!" she threw her ball, getting attention from her friends. "Dawn?" May called out as Pachirisu jumped into the tree and chased after the Pokemon. Dawn whistled and jumped off the balcony, landing on Togekiss. She flew on the top of the trees, following Pachirisu's Flash. "Dawn!" Hilda called after her, but she was already out of the sight. Hilda and May looked at each other then they decided to follow Dawn.

Dawn and Togekiss kept on following it to the near forest. "Zoroark!" Dawn said as she threw another Pokeball into the air and Zoroark landed on the top of the tree and started to follow the Pokemon and grabbed it. "Good job!" Dawn said as she carefully landed on the tree and jumped to the branch where Zoroark and Pachirisu were.

Dawn asked Zoroark to move over and he revealed what he caught. "Pichu!" The Pokemon cried out and whimpered. Camera on the forehead as Harry did. Dawn plucked the camera from it and looked closely at it. She spotted on/off button and pressed it. She heard a cry from Unfezant and Mandibuzz. "You are free now." Dawn said to Pichu, who whimpered and ran away.

"Dawn, what happened?" Hilda asked as she landed next Dawn, followed by May and same question. "Another spy Pokemon. This time I got the camera so you can track down the signal." Hilda stared at the turned off camera. She grabbed it then stuffed it into her pocket. "Poor thing." May said, looking at the direction that Pichu went. "If we keep releasing those Pokemons that means that more Pokemons are gonna get hurt…"

May looked too sad that neither Dawn or Hilda could retort to that. Dawn went to May and patted her back, "If we stop him, there will be no more Pokemons hurting. So we have to do our mission, alright?" May nodded sadly and they all returned home with their Pokemons. Hilda was already thinking of the way to track the signal down.

The next day, Dawn found Hilda on the dining table, with her eyes red from bloodshot. "Hilda, what's wrong?" Dawn, horrified, asked. Hilda smiled and pointed at the computer screen. Dawn glanced at it and spotted that it had map on the screen. "Did you do it?" Hilda shook her head. "I wasn't the one who could hack into the system. I need help." "Well…. Then we should ask someone at school who can do computer well. You should rest right now." Hilda nodded and slammed her head onto the table, falling asleep immediately. Dawn sweat dropped.

The rest of the Saturday, Dawn and May tried to think of their friends who are good at hacking. "Drew?" Dawn asked. "No." May said. "Not Paul…. Zoey?" May shrugged. "Kenny?" May shook her head. "Then what about Ash and Misty?" "Ash? I doubt it. He was stupider than I thought and I know that May is not good with machines." "Then the one left is…" They both looked at Hilda, who was sleeping and gulped.

Dawn called Drew and asked Hilbert's phone number and called him. "Hilbert?" Dawn called out. "Yup. This is he, who is it?"

"Dawn. Are you free to talk?"

"Yeah, it's okay. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you can hack into-"

"Sweet! I can do it with my eyes closed! So, how much?"

Dawn was confused, "What do you mean?"

"How much are you going to pay me."

Dawn gulped, "I don't know. How much do you want?"

"200. How about that?"

"If you can do the job well I can pay you more than that." Dawn smirked.

"Deal. When do you need that?"

"I will ask Hilda. Bye."

Dawn closed her phone and sighed. "What did he say?" May asked. "200 Poke. Then he will do it." May snorted. "He doesn't know that we have more than that, right?" Dawn nodded. "Now, the problem is to tell Hilda about it…."

Dawn carefully poked Hilda. She didn't move. May poked her. "What?" Hilda asked weakly, still keeping her head in her arms. "We got help, Hilda." Dawn said. Hilda's head shot up. "Really? Who?" Hilda looked happy about it. "Umm, well….." May twisted her fingers. "It's umm…" Dawn backed up and so did May. They went close to the sleeping room and almost closed the door. "It's Hilbert." They slammed the door and locked it. After exactly 2 seconds later, Hilda was banging the door.

"YOU IDIOTS TOLD HILBERT THAT I NEED HIS HELP?" Hilda screamed as she slammed the door. For a moment Dawn was scared that the door might break down. "Hilda, there aren't anyone who can do it. And Paul said that Hilbert is good with computer and machines." Dawn tried to convince Hilda but she was blinded with rage that she couldn't hear anything at all.

"YOU CANCEL THAT RIGHT NOW OR ELSE YOU WILL BE SORRY!" Dawn shook her head. "Hilda, please calm down. Alright?" "I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN!" Hilda was slamming the door so hard that May was worried and opened the door, after releasing her Blaziken to grab her. "Hey!" Hilda said. "Hilda, it will make the work easier. Mission first, remember?" Hilda grumbled something but obeyed.

"Fine. But you have to make a deal." Dawn tilted her head, "What deal?" Hilda crossed her arms, "For two months do your homework by yourself." Dawn groaned but nodded but May was against that. "What? You know that I can't do it by myself!" "Then you should pay attention to your class." Hilda said and May couldn't retort to that. "Fine…" May looked like as if she would cry. Dawn patted her back and headed out to call Hilbert.

Hilbert came next day with lots of computer devices. Paul and Drew came along because of the devices. "Hi Hilda!" Hilbert said as he winked at her. Hilda rolled her eyes and told him to come to the studies. So that left the rest in the living room. They were silent. Dawn hated the awkward silence so she left the living room and headed to the kitchen. She poured the orange juice into cups and brought them to her friends. "Thanks." Drew said, drinking it immediately.

Dawn sat next to May, who was going through TV channels. "May, you hardly watch any TV. Turn it off, it's loud." Dawn said. May looked like she wanted to retort but she didn't. The one who broke the silence was Drew. "Why do you need Hilbert?"

Dawn and May shook their head, unwilling to explain. "I don't need details. Just tell me what do you want with him." May looked at Dawn. She sighed. "We need to track down a signal. But it was to complex even for Hilda so we needed help, that's all." Paul asked for more. He was curious, "What signal?" Drew elbowed him. The girls' face distorted and glared at Paul. "As I said, we cannot tell you." Dawn said through her gritted teeth. For the first time, Paul was scared by girls.

The conversation quickly changed to their school life. May and Drew still were fighting that they are better coordinator. Dawn thought it was amusing to watch them argue. "You can always just have a contest battle to see who's better or not." Dawn said. "But it involves appealing round as well. Who's gonna do that?" May asked. Dawn looked around. "When I first watched Pokemon Contest, I didn't know any rules. It just looked so beautiful and that made me want to do it. So, it will have to attract someone's mind…" Dawn said as she looked at Paul.

Drew and May got the idea and dragged Paul out of the apartment. Happened so quick, Paul didn't get any chance to resist. "Hilda, we're going out!" Dawn called out. She waited for answers but there weren't any except for Hilbert's shriek. Dawn sweatdropped and followed her friends out. 'Hope Paul won't complain.'

"So I am supposed to pick whoever I think done better, right?" Paul asked after Dawn explained what he was going to do. "In easy words, yes." Paul shrugged and rested his head on his palm. Dawn walked to her other friends and told them to start. "Drew first!" Dawn went back to Paul and sat right next to him. Paul glanced at her.

"Frillish, go!" Blue male Frillish came out from the ball with, as always, blank look. "Bubblebeam!" Frillish took a deep breath and fired dozens of blue bubbles from his mouth as he twirled. "Absorb!" Red beam came from Frillish's tentacles and blue bubbles popped and disappeared into Frillsh's body. He glowed in light blue light. "Recover!" Frillish started to glow in gold with blue surrounding it.

"My turn!" May said as she pushed Drew away. Drew grumbled as he returned Frillish. "Unfezant, the stage is yours!" May cried out as she threw her Pokeball. "How did you think of Drew's" Dawn asked Paul. "Not bad." Paul answered. Dawn smiled at him and watched May. The smile instantly faded as Paul yawned.

"Unfezant, Razor Wind!" May cried out as she swung 5 discs at Unfezant. Unfezant flapped his wings hard and kept the discs in the air. "Those that counts as appeal too?" Paul asked. "Yes. It doesn't always have to be beautiful." Dawn answered. Paul nodded slowly and turned back to Unfezant.

May and Unfezant were like that for a moment. Unfezant flapped his wings harder until the discs were above him. "Unfezant, Aerial Ace!" The wind stopped as with blink of an eye, Unfezant grabbed the discs with his beak and threw it back toward May. Unfezant didn't miss any of them. Swift, accurate and powerful. May caught all of them and set them next to her.

Paul's mouth was still open as May walked toward him with Unfezant. "I never thought Pokemon Contest can be like that." Paul told May who bowed. Dawn looked around at them, Paul was in awe, May was smiling and Drew was frowning. "I guess the winner is set." Dawn said. Paul nodded. May jumped in cheer and Drew stared down.

"Guys, come up! I found it!" Dawn and May looked up and saw Hilda waving her hand. "Quickly!" Dawn and May nodded and ran up to the apartment, followed by the boys.

**I am not asking for much. Just 5 more reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Time-travelers

Chapter 5

Dawn opened the door to their apartment and the door to the study was open. "Hilda, did you really find it?" Hilda nodded and led the way in. "This is working easier than I thought it would be." Dawn giggled. The boys were confused. "Can we go in?" Drew asked but May dragged Hilbert out of the study and half closed the door, peaked her head out, "No." She then slammed the door.

Hilda sat the laptop on the floor, "Now see, Hilbert and I hacked into the signal code and figured out the location of the place where whoever own the camera is keeping the source. I am sure it is Bellistone though." May crossed her arms, "Of course it is him. Who else do you think wants to kill us?" Hilda shrugged. "But what's weird is that there is no sign of life in this place." Dawn frowned. "What about the Pokemons?" "That's what I was wondering about as well. There aren't any. I am sorry but I looked around the area of the building but couldn't find any life source except for the wild Pokemons."

Dawn shook her head, "It's okay Hilda. You've done well." May nodded and patted Hilda's shoulder. "Now let's arrest this guy." Dawn said and other two girls nodded as May opened the door and the girls realized that they have forgotten about the boys. "Um, hello? Anyone here can explain just what the hell is going on?" Hilbert asked. "I forgot about them." May whispered to Hilda who nodded in agreement.

"Well, I am so sorry but hope we will be able to explain this matter someday later but not today. We are really busy so it will be very nice if you just leave for today." Dawn said, slightly pushing Paul to the exit. Paul stumbled backward. He frowned but the expression on the girls' face told him to get out of the apartment as quick as possible.

"Let's go guys." Paul said. Hilbert groaned and followed his friend out of the apartment. Drew winked at the girls and walked out as well. The girls looked at the clock, waited until the boys were out of the apartment area and out of their sight. The girls started to pack the stuff they need along with their Pokeballs. "Now, are you ready?" Dawn asked and the girls nodded. Dawn opened the apartment door and locked the door. On the way downstairs, she threw one of her balls onto the balcony of the apartment. "Good luck." She whispered and ran after her companions.

The sun was setting behind the mountains, spraying golden paint on the sky. They reached the forest where Hilda found the signal and followed the GPS signal. After walking for 10 minutes May asked Hilda whether they were close or not. "Not close but not far." Hilda said, staring hard at the GPS. "I really want to get there quick. How can he do such a horrible thing to a Pokemon!" Dawn remembered the scar on Pichu's ear. Along with Harry's over his left eye.

"It's not just the Pokemons. It's about his plan. What is he trying to do?" Dawn asked. Hilda's face froze. "Dawn, I can't tell you but you need to go to Paul's house right now." "What for?" Dawn asked. Hilda didn't answer. "Just, check if everyone is alright…." Dawn frowned but ran off. "Why did you do that?" May asked. "I think I know who is Bellistone's target." "Who? You mean it's not a thing?" Hilda nodded sadly.

Dawn didn't know what was going on but she learned that after many lessons that it was best for May and Dawn to follow Hilda's instructions. She was 90% right at everything. Even on test. She was almost right. Not that Dawn didn't like it, just that she wanted to make a right choice like Hilda. Dawn had the honor of being a leader but not a wise one…. Dawn wanted to be wise and great leader. "What is she thinking?" Dawn asked herself. No answer came in her head.

When she reached Paul's house, she hesitated to ring the bell. She then ring it and waited for an answer. "Who is it?" Ivy's voice. 'What is she doing here?' Dawn thought but as she opened the door, she smiled. "Dawny!" Ivy beamed and hugged Dawn tightly. Dawn couldn't help but to smile at the small girl. "What is the purpose?" She asked. "You remind me of something. Anyway, is Paul here?" Ivy nodded, "Drew and Hilbert are here too." "Why so?" she shrugged. "I don't care. I'm glad you are here, because the boys here are annoying." She said with a giggle.

Dawn smiled at the little version of her and walked into the living room. The guys were in the living room, watching TV and Paul didn't look so happy when he spotted her. "What are you doing here?" He looked surprised and startled. Others turned around to see her and asked the same thing as well. "Well, Hilda told me to come here but she didn't tell me any reason. I just decided to come because she is almost always right. Anyway, she told me to keep an eye on Ivy."

Ivy looked surprised. "But Raphie is already keeping an eye on me and so is Paul. I don't want _you _to do it too…." She said with a sad look. Dawn sat on the sofa and looked around. "I am not here to look after you, I am just trying to protect you from the danger that will threat you." "What danger?" Dawn turned around and saw Paul's cousin coming downstairs. "I can't tell you but Hilda said it." Hilbert sighed at the name of the girl he has crush on.

"Where is she?" Dawn ignored his question. "Paul, do you know someone named Bellistone?" Paul raised his brow, "That's my uncle." Dawn's face started to distort but she regained her smile and before Paul could ask why she was going upstairs with Vee. Dawn was thinking to herself, 'I am not going to fall for him. I am not going to get hurt.' She said as she punched her chest a little. 'Please, obey me…'

**Sorry for the short chappy. I promise to return with longer and better one. I haven't update for a while due to the final exam. I am so sorry….. **

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Time-travelers

Chapter 6

Dawn was with Ivy in her room. Well, the room where she was staying to be exact. Ivy showed her a lot of her stuff and asked her how she think about it. Dawn smiled and said they were wonderful. Ivy approved the answer and showed her sketches. Dawn gasped, the sketches were beautiful. "Vee, these are beautiful." Dawn said and Ivy thanked her. "Well, I love drawing but I like Pokemons more. So I draw them. They are my models, not human." Ivy said as she rubbed her balls.

Dawn patted the girl's head. She heard her phone ring, "Dawn, you gotta come here quick. Now." Hilda said and before Dawn can say something, the she turned it off. Dawn sighed and stood up, "Are you going?" Vee asked and Dawn nodded sadly. Vee sighed, "Well, what are you doing then? Go. They probably needs you." She said a little bitterly and Dawn thanked her. Dawn dashed outside and released her Unfezant then headed to the forest.

"Is everything alright?" Dawn asked her friends. "Yes. But we are out of luck. Bellistone has already ran away. We freed the Pokemons but they are all abused and injured. What should we do with them?" May asked, obviously the Pokemons reminded her of Harry. "May, I know that you want to keep all of them but you can't. But we can always come and take care of them a little. Whenever we have a time to do it. You can help them to trust human again. We can help them, right?" Dawn suggested, May nodded.

"I don't know May. I hope it works but the broken heart of the Pokemons won't heal easily. It is harder to be cured than humans." Hilda pointed out. "I hate it when her and her stupid knowledge brags." May said looking down and sadly. Dawn told Hilda to care for other's feelings. Hilda said that she's being reasonable and truthful. "We better get home soon and plan how to catch that idiot."

The next day at school, a crazy day they had. "I can't believe we stayed up until 3 and got zero ideas!" Hilda exclaimed. "We aren't much of an idea bank you know." Dawn said, her eyes red. "Agreed." May said, looking like as if she is going to fall apart. "If we can't get any ideas, we will have to do it again tonight." Hilda said hearing groans from her friends. "What ideas? Can I help?" Hilda shrieked and turned around then saw Hilbert. "STOP SNEAKING UP ON ME!" Hilda said. He shrugged and laughed. "But you are so cute when you shriek." Dawn saw a blush on Hilda's cheek.

Hilda turned around and walked to her 1st period classroom. Hilbert followed her, annoying the hell out of her. "She doesn't know how lucky she is." May grumbled. "Why?" Dawn asked. "Getting chased by a cute boy." "You have Drew." Dawn teased. May rolled her eyes and headed off to her first period. Dawn was left alone and she headed to her own.

Paul was next to her as usual. She wanted the time to pass quickly. She wanted to go somewhere else than the class with Paul. 'I'm not going to fall for a boy. Not again.' Dawn told herself, grasping her heart.

During lunch, Dawn couldn't eat anything. "Aren't you going to eat something?" Hilda asked. Dawn shook her head and stared into her bracelet. Hilda saw her action. "Forget it. You are hopeless. Still thinking about him?" Dawn closed her eyes. "I would recommend to forget it already. Dawn, please." May said as well, digging into her macaroni and cheese. Dawn could still not forget that moment. The moment when he died.

Paul was walking by. Just walking but it turned out that it wasn't just a walk when he spotted Dawn. Crying under a tree. He walked toward her. She was into her own thought that she didn't notice him. He knelt next to her, poked her a little. She looked up. "Paul?" She croaked. "What's wrong?" Dawn shook her head. "Is there something that makes you sad?" He asked. Is he caring for her? Is he being nice to her? But why?

"You don't have to know. I can't tell you. It's private." Paul nodded. "I understand. Vee does that a lot. It's annoying but I can understand." Dawn closed her eyes. Tears weren't flowing now. She felt a little better. "Paul?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you…"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Tell me."

"I…"

"What is it?" Paul hurried her.

"Nothing. Never mind."

Paul sighed and pulled out a water bottle from his bag and gave it to her. She gulped them down and handed the empty bottle to him. "Better?" She nodded.

Dawn left school early. Hilda and May wanted to go with her but they couldn't so Paul played hooky and went with her. "You didn't have to do it." Dawn said but inside she was thanking him. "No problem. I will walk you to your apartment…" Dawn started to run. "Dawn? You troublesome!" Paul chased after her but she was s gone. "Dawn? Troublesome!" Paul ran around but still couldn't find her.

Dawn ran into the forest. She didn't stop running until she couldn't run anymore, which is really far. She panted, leaning on to a tree. She went to the forest to find Bellistone. And didn't want Paul to know about it. She gulped and stood up. She released Piplup and started to walk around. "I hope there is at least a clue." Dawn said and Piplup nodded. They observed around the forest area. She knew that not lots of people come here and this part is rather deeper than the part where Hilda found his last base. She knew that there is going to be one here.

Paul was having sore legs. He gasped and panted. "Dawn?" He cried out weakly. "Paul." He looked around and saw Hilda and May together. "Where's Dawn?" May asked. "I don't know. She ran away and disappeared." Hilda and May shared a worried look. "Paul, thank you. We can take care from here." May said and without waiting for Paul to answer they started to run. In Paul's life he have never seen girls running that fast.

**Please review….**

**I'm sorry**


	7. Chapter 7

Time-travelers

Chapter 7

**I'm sorry that I'm late.**

Paul walked back home, Reggie was there. "Good afternoon Paul." He said, cooking something. "Sorry Reggie, I'm not in a good mood, so don't bother me." Paul said, stomping upstairs. Reggie wondered and then shouted, "If it is a girl problem, I can help you!" he then heard the door slamming. He shuttered and went back to cooking.

Hilda and May observed the forest very carefully. "Is it really okay if she just skips school?" Hilda asked. "Is the school first or the mission?" May asked back. "Mission." Hilda muttered. "Duh. Now keep looking." May said as she climbed up to a nearby tree. "I will keep it from above." She said and Hilda nodded. May and Hilda released few of her Pokemons to look further and report if they spot Dawn.

"Hilda, do you think Bellistone has her?" May asked from above. "Don't be silly. I doubt it." Hilda said but inside she was thinking about that as well. "You are lying. You are worried about her too, right?" Hilda sighed and nodded. "Maybe I can look around myself, split up?" May asked. Hilda nodded and sprinted to left while May headed upward, they released their Pokemon to go forward.

May, from tree, she looked around if she could see any remains of a house. Or Dawn, but either way would be very welcoming for her. "Where are you Dawn…" She said and then heard a cry of Piplup. "Unfezant!" May threw her Pokeball and jumped onto the Pokémon's back and flew upward. "Let's go!" she said and they followed the cry.

Hilda was looking around, as same as May, was looking for a track of her leader. "You really are troublesome sometimes." Hilda smirked and as she heard a cry, she released her Alakazam and teleported to the source of the cry.

Dawn was separated from Piplup, due to a sudden attack. "Piplup!" Dawn cried out, searching everywhere for him. "Where are you?" Dawn had tears in her eyes, and just then a Tyranitar stepped over to her. Dawn growled. Dawn reached for her Pokeballs.

"Dawn! Where are you? I know you are around here somewhere!" Hilda shouted. But like she expected she didn't get any answers from her dear friend. "Ugh, Dawn!" Hilda, frustrated, cried out. Hilda then suddenly heard a weak moan. "Dawn? Is that you?" Hilda asked as she searched through the bushes. Hilda then found the blunette, lying on the ground, obviously fainted. "Dawn!" Hilda ran toward her. She was angry, surprised, shocked, almost felt like crying. "Dawn!" she knelt down next to her friend. Dawn was bleeding. There were scars all over her as well. Hilda, swallowing down the tears released one of her Pokemons to search for May and bring her over.

Soon after, May returned with rest of their Pokemons. "Hilda? What's wrong….." May stopped as she looked at the wounded body of Dawn. May dropped to her knees, crying. Her painful crying filled the forest.

Hilda and May delivered her to the hospital. And after that they called the school that Dawn had been wounded so bad that she won't be able to go to school. "Yes, thank you." Hilda said over the phone. "What did they say?" May asked. "The principal said that he wishes that Dawn to be healed quickly. And said that she won't have to come to the school for a while." May sighed in relief. May then looked over her shoulder to see Dawn, who had put on the oxygen mask. She sighed again, now it was a sigh of worries. "Will she be okay?" she asked the doctor. "I am sure she will be but I cannot be sure when she will fully recover. Who had done this to her?" He asked. "We don't know. I'm so sorry." Hilda lied. She knew that it was Bellistone. If it's not him, then who would have done such a thing?

Hilda and May returned home, leaving behind a wiretap with one of their Pokeballs. They had to take Dawn's Pokeballs away because they were pretty sure that they were wounded as well. Hilda put them in the Pokemon Center while May returned to their apartment by herself, to see if there is anything stolen. To her relief there weren't any that were stolen. The apartment was fine "Phew, I'm glad that I won't have to worry about this place. Maybe he doesn't know where we lives. Or maybe not, since he put a camera on Harry. But, I guess it is okay for now." May told herself and slumped on the couch. Harry came over to her and snuggled into his owner. "Harry…" May said as she swallowed the tears. Harry looked up, as if he had sensed the sadness that was filling his owner. He tilted his head. "It's okay. Everything is going to be fine." May said, hugging him tightly.

Hilda told Nurse Joy to take extra good care of them. "Of course. I will certainly do it for you. Don't worry." She said with a joyful smile. Hilda nodded coldly and left the center. She walked down the street, looking down, feeling lonely. She was worried about Dawn. Something told her that this is going to be more serious than she thought it would be the first time she spotted her. By the time Hilda reached the apartment, her face was dark as the other side of the moon. "Hilda, you don't have to worry about Dawn. I'm pretty sure she will be okay soon." May said as she saw the face. May felt a chill going up her spine. "I don't know. What if Bellistone breaks in?" Hilda asked. "I told the doctor not to let anyone but us to go into her room." May said.

"It's not about that. Bellistone would do anything to harm us. Do you think he will listen to the nurses or the doctors? He won't. He will ignore them. That's what I am worried about." Hilda said, her hand clenching into fists. "Hilda, I think you should rest now. It had been a tired day. You should rest now. And so will I." May said with little frown and headed into the bedroom. Hilda didn't answer and sat down on the couch and without knowing it, she fell asleep.

The next day at school, everyone was wondering why they couldn't see Dawn when they can see Hilda and May. "Hilda, where's Dawn?" Hilbert asked during their class. "She's sick. She won't be coming school for few days." Hilda replied. "When will she come?" He asked again. "I don't know." Hilda answered, without even giving him a glance. "She's that sick?" Hilbert, surprised asked again. "Mr. Blake, please be quiet." The teacher said. "Yes ma'am." Hilbert replied, snickered and was quiet for the rest of the class.

May and Hilda didn't talk for the whole lunch period. Zoey, Kenny, and the boys seemed to be trying to be talking to them, but because of the gloom atmosphere, they couldn't. "So, June, what exactly happened to Dawn?" Drew was the first one to talk but didn't earn any answers. "June? May? Can't you answer me?" Drew asked, waving his hand right in front of her eyes. May suddenly grabbed his wrist. He tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't even budge. He tried it once more and May's grip hardened. Drew groaned in pain. "Don't talk to me today. I'm not in a mood." She said with a low voice and released his wrist. Drew quickly grabbed his wrist by his other hand, checking it if it is still in one piece. Fortunately it was. "What happened?" Hilbert asked. "I didn't know that a girl can grip that hard." Drew muttered. Hilbert didn't hear so he asked once more. But no answer.

People didn't even talk to them after lunch. Not because they don't like them but they had this feeling that they could be murdered if they talk to them. And since May and Hilda wanted to have a peaceful time, they didn't mind at all.

When the school was over, they teleported to the hospital and stayed there. "Dawn, please wake up." May pleaded. Hilda sighed and did the homework while sitting next to May. May asked if she can copy it later and Hilda agreed. Normally she wouldn't but this situation is different. "Please wake up." May pleaded once more with tears.

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Time-travelers

Chapter 8

Paul was worried and didn't even know why. He knew that he was worried about Dawn but didn't know why he was worried about her. 'Do I even like her?' he thought to himself. He then found himself in front of the only hospital located in Hearthome City. "What am I doing here?" he asked himself angrily and was about to turn around but something inside him stopped him. "I just came here to see how hurt she is. Just that, I'm not worrying about her or anything." He told himself while entering the main gate.

He went to the counter. "Welcome to Hearthome Hospital. Do you need anything?" asked the nurse on the counter. "Well, I'm here to see Dawn von Viette, she's a patient here." He said. "Wait a minute sir." The nurse said as she typed into her computer. "I'm so sorry to say but no one is allowed to meet her unless you are her guardian." The nurse said apologizing. "But, I'm sure there are someone else than her guardian who's meeting her!" said Paul, who obviously thought that the guardians are her parents. "Whom are you saying?" The nurse asked. "There are two girls." He said. "Oh, they are her guardian. And please don't speak loudly, this is hospital." Paul turned around and left the hospital immediately.

Paul stomped all the way to his home. Mad. Furious. When he got to his home, Reggie was surprised. "What happened? Did someone insulted you or something?" He asked. "NO! Don't talk to me, I'm not in a mood." Paul replied, rudely, and roughly and walked upstairs. Raphael and Vee returned home right then. "I heard Paul in his get-the-hell-away-from-me voice. Is something wrong?" Raph asked. All Reggie did was to shrug. "I don't know. He doesn't speak about it, just mad." Reggie said. Vee walked upstairs to find Paul.

She knocked the door. "GO AWAY!" Paul said. "Geez, do you really think that's a way to speak to lady?" She retorted. "You are not a lady. You are just a little girl." Vee crossed her arms. "Is this about Dawn?" Vee asked with a crossed voice. No answer came back. Vee smiled, "I knew it. I can let you meet her." Silence, but the door slowly opened. "How? You are not her guardian." Paul asked. "We have the same last name. I can full the nurses that she and I are family and let you in as well." Vee replied as matter of factly. Paul stepped out of the door and told her that he will see her tomorrow. Vee shrugged, "Okay. I will see you tomorrow." Vee said as she ran downstairs.

Drew and Hilbert weren't in a good mood just because Paul left them without telling them. "How could he? I mean, it's not just him who is worried about the beautiful blunette." Hilbert complained and Drew agreed. But he wasn't furious about it, he rather wanted to ask the girls about what happened. "Let's go to the girls' apartment. Maybe we can see Hilda and May and ask about Dawn." Drew said. "Yeah, we should. Without Paul." Hilbert said stubbornly. "I was planning to do that anyway." Drew replied with sly smile.

When they reached the apartment, only May was there, too bad for Hilbert. "May, can we enter?" Drew asked as he knocked the door. "No." she said, who just locked the door when she spotted them. "Come on May. We just want a talk." Hilbert pleaded. "No. I said No. No means No." May said stubbornly and kept the door locked. The boys looked at each other and kept knocking. "Please, just 5 minutes. Can't you even spare five minutes?" Drew pleaded. "Why isn't Hilda here." The boys could hear May's complain and the door clicked open. "Five minutes starts now." May said as she clicked on the stopwatch. The boys quickly sat on the sofa and so did May.

"What happened to Dawn? Paul isn't having such a great time these days." Drew said quickly. "An accident that you will never be able to find out. Next question?" May said. "Why aren't you letting anyone into the hospital?" Hilbert asked, who just got a text message from Paul about it. "Just in case. I'm not going in for the details. Anything more? Only a minute and a half left." May said glancing at the stopwatch. Drew took a look and shook his head and they were kicked out of the apartment. It isn't an exaggeration when I say they were kicked out of it, they literally were.

"Geez, what a manner." Drew said as he rubbed his bottom. "What did we got? Nothing! The only thing we got is a kick in our butt." Hilbert agreed with a frown. "And we also figured out that they are keeping a secret that we aren't supposed to know." Drew said, walking down the stairway. "I don't think they want to talk about something very important to the people whom they've only known for a month. I mean, would you?" Hilbert asked, he had a point. "But, we are close friends. Talking to us may bring them solution." Drew retorted. "Let's just wait until they can trust us more." Hilbert said with a sigh.

**3 months later**

It became cold, and Dawn was getting colder as well. "Do you think she will wake up?" May asked Hilda. "Of course. Remember what Mr. von Viette fed us once an every year." Hilda said. Mr. von Viette, their boss, fed them a pill full of nano medic robots just in case they get hurt. But in Dawn's case-serious injure that had almost take away her life- they know that it will take a long time even for the robots. "Stupid robots." May murmured as she kicked the wall lightly, but their lightly is different than ours, since it left a small dent.

"Let me in!" Hilda stood up as a voice came from outside the door. She opened the door, finding Paul, held by two security guards, but Paul was strong enough to push them away. Unlucky for him new guards came to grab him. "What are you doing here?" Hilda asked, she remembered that she didn't allowed him and Vee to see Dawn about 3 months ago. "I have to see Dawn, please Hilda." Paul pleaded, his eyes were filled with anxiety. Hilda looked up at him sadly. She turned around to May, who nodded. "Let him in." She told the guards, who immediately released him. Paul dusted himself and followed the brown haired girl inside.

There, he saw the girl with long blue hairs, set like a fan above her head. She was beautiful but looked like she was dead, except that the machine next to her showed that her heart was still beating and she was still breathing, although she was using oxygen mask. He walked over to her and held her hands. Hilda and May stayed and watched Paul and Dawn. "Wake up Dawn. I'm sorry for losing you and give up right away. Please say you are okay, please say you are going to wake up." Hilda couldn't decide if his lines were because he liked her or because he is just worrying about his friend. Hilda then noticed that the heart was beating rather faster. "Oh my." Hilda heard May's gasp, meaning that she noticed it as well.

Hilda walked over to Dawn quickly and grabbed her hand, sitting down. "Dawn, can you hear me? It's me, Hilda. Please wake up. Paul's here too. And so is May. Dawn, please wake up." Hilda glanced at Paul. "You are the only one who knows exactly how he looks like. Wake up." Hilda said, this time in a commanding tone, similar to Mr. von Viette's. The beating sped up and one of her fingers twitched. The beating sped up even more, returning to normal. Her eyes shot open, surprising all three of them. "I'll go get the doctors." May said. Dawn blinked, looked at Hilda, then Paul. She looked around to see that she was in hospital, her body covered in bandages. "I saw him. He told me to give up. He told me that Father will be harmed if I don't give up." Dawn said really quickly. Paul was about to ask something to her but Hilda took his chance away. "Shh, Dawn relax. Now tell me, what exactly did he looked like?" Hilda asked.

Dawn blinked. After few seconds later, "I'm sorry. I am confused right now. I mean, he was a he, but he looked more like a female, wait, male, no, female…. I can't really tell. Long hair, purple long hair, and had same eyes. Purple. They were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They were sad as well. No, wait, one was sad but one was furious." Dawn said, recalling her memory of 3 months ago. "It's okay, don't get too excited." Hilda said and before Dawn started again May returned with the doctor. He examined her. "You will have to stay for a week more for examinations. Then you will be free to go." He said with a kind smile. Dawn nodded and looked at Paul, who looked completely puzzled.

After the doctor left, "What was that?" Paul asked the girls. "What was what?" Hilda asked. "The man. He's the offender, right?" Paul asked. Hilda regretted that she'd let him in but it was too late. "Ignore it. It's none of your business." She said. "Hey! I have some right to know!" Paul yelled, frustrated. "This is hospital, keep it quiet." May said. "May, you stay here with Dawn. I will talk to Paul." Hilda said as she grabbed the plum head's wrist, dragging him out.

She dragged him out to the lobby of the hospital. "What you've just heard, ignore it all. Okay?" She asked. "Why should I?" He asked, crossing his arms and looking down at Hilda. "You just have to. If you tell anyone in this world about the conversation you heard, you will be sorry that you were born. And don't you dare think that you and Dawn can be lovers. She deserves someone better than you." Hilda spat the words and stormed away, leaving Paul even more confused. He knew that she cannot kill him but her words felt genuine. He felt chill and plodded away.

He called his friends to meet up at his house. About a half an hour later two boys came to his house. "What is it?" Hilbert asked. "Dawn woke up." Paul said. Drew and Hilbert's faces lit up. "And they were talking about something. I can't tell you but I think they are hiding something." Drew smirked, "I knew it! See Hilbert! I knew they were hiding something." Drew said, somehow glad that he was right. "Yeah yeah, blah blah blah." Hilbert said sarcastically. "Paul, I think we need to find it out, right?" Drew asked with a sly smile. "Of course." Paul said. Paul thought that he has to find out their secret and the offender to gain Dawn's, I mean, their trust. He needs to. He doesn't know why but he has to find out.

**IE(me): Yay, I'm done!**

**Paul: you seems so happy.**

**IE: Umm, duh? I'm always happy when I'm done with chapters!**

**Dawn: I was out for 3 months? Is that even possible?**

**IE: Umm, some people are out for 3 years.**

**May: I will kill you if you do that to Dawn.**

**Hilda: Totally, and will burn your corpse.**

**IE: Wait, I was going to donate my body as cadaver! And my boyfriend is going to be very sad.**

**All of the main characters: Don't care**

**IE: Meanies.**

**Please review! Please? With a cherry on the top? I will give you cookies! Please? **

**I honestly don't think one review is a waste of time. **


	9. Chapter 9

Time-travelers

Chapter 9

Dawn could've returned to school but she didn't. The winter break was about to start and she and the principal didn't find any reason to bring her to school. He just told her to get well over the break and wished her luck. So what Dawn was doing was taking care of her Pokemons when Hilda and May were at school and ask about school when they return. Hilda and May totally banned Dawn from going outside and Dawn didn't retort. She didn't want to go outside of the apartment until she was fully cured.

Hearthome City was cold and Christmas was just around the corner. Dawn was in her night robe with pink shawl, looking out the window, shivering a little. "Wooh, it's chilly, don't you think so guys?" She asked her Pokemons. They nodded, Pachirisu and Buneary was shivering as well. "Aww…." Dawn said as she picked up the two and brought them to the bedroom along with her other Pokemons. She put the Pokemons in her arms on the bed and picked up Piplup to be inside the blanket with her. "It's so warm like this, isn't it?" She asked her Pokemons. The small three nodded. Others sat on the edge of the bed or the floor, wherever their size allows them and made themselves cozy. He looked out the window from the bed and see if there were her friends coming.

She continued watching from time to time while playing with her Pokemons. Pachirisu bounced a small ball on the tip of his tail while other clapped. Dawn laughed at him being so adorable and then looked out of the window. Her smile faded immediately. Outside the window was the man who had hurted him. She was so thankful that the apartment was on the 3rd floor. She closed the curtain quickly and peeked through it.

Just like her memory. She tried to recall them. What did he say? Oh yes, he isn't Bellistone. He said that he works for him though. She looked closely, long purple hair that can make people easily mistaken him as a girl, soft, sad, furious, beautiful purple eyes, pale skin, and outfit that looked like kimono. But it wasn't, it just looked like it is related to oriental culture. He looked up at her direction, she quickly closed the curtain. She peeked again, this time from bottom of the curtain. He was looking around. He stayed but just stared at the ground. She sighed and leaned against the wall. "Piplup?" The Pokemon called out. "It's okay Piplup. No one is going to hurt me again. So don't worry." She said with a warm smile that made her Pokemons feel relieved. Only few though, the others, Zoroark, Togekiss, and Piplup weren't getting relieved. They were there, well not Piplup but he saw her. And Zoroark and Togekiss were used for the battle until they lost. Dawn returned them to their Pokeballs and didn't released others. She couldn't stand watching her Pokemons getting hurt, so she took all the damage herself.

The memory made her shudder. But if he wasn't whom she was after, who is he? But he looked very familiar to her. Purple hair, purple, purple, purple, purple…. Reggie. He looked a lot like Reggie. But She was introduced to all of his family members. She should know him. She found herself sighing. Oh no. She slapped her face, surprising her Pokemons. "Pip?" Piplup came over and looked up. "I'm fine. Just, um…. Never mind." She said, as she lied on the bed. She sighed. A great reminder of Reggie, wonder why.

"No. I don't have a relative who looks like a girl but a boy and has a long purple hair. Well, purple hair is our family trait but perhaps he is our branch as well. maybe I don't know him." Reggie said over the phone. "Oh." She said. "Are you okay? I heard that you just recovered." Reggie added with worried voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." She said. "Any time." There was a click sound over the phone line. Dawn sighed and closed her press the off button on her phone. She tied her hair into low ponytail and looked out the window. Her hair had grown way longer since she was in hospital. Even with her hair tied, the edge reached her waist. May said that she looked like the most beautiful girl when she had her hair that way.

Dawn heard the door open and hurried out. "Dawn! We're here! And guess what? We brought Paul, Drew, and Hilbert!" May's cheerful voice echoed. Dawn smiled and greeted her friends. "I was about to bore to death! I'm so glad you guys came!" she cried out as she hugged May, her shawl dropping. "Umm, yeah, I know that." May said, little bit shocked and surprised. "I need to talk with you guys really quick." Dawn said to the girls as she picked up her shawl, put it on her arm. "Hey! What about us? We are not invisible, right?" Hilbert asked. "You guys are not. Just, give us a minute." She said as she dragged her to the study.

"What is it Dawn?" May asked. "Shh!" Dawn shushed them. She took a deep breath. "Did you see the man in front of our apartment? Did you see him?" She asked. Hilda and May looked at each other, "That was he? Not a she? Are you serious?" May asked. "Yes. And he is the one who attacked me 3 months ago." Hilda stood up immediately, trying to go out. Dawn grabbed her arm. "Hilda, wait. We can't hurt him. We can't. He's not Bellistone. He is working for him. We were told to arrest Bellistone, not him." Dawn said. "There's something that prevents me from wanting to hurt him. Hilda, May, we have to keep an eye on him." Hilda sat back again. "But we didn't see his face." She said. "How many guys do you know who have a purple hair? The Calab Family. And him." Dawn said with a smirk. May and Hilda smiled as well, a sly smile.

They came out to the living room. "What were you guys talking about?" Hilbert asked. "None of your business." Hilda replied and sat next to him, making his face bright. Drew and Paul exchange looks, trying to concentrate to find out who the girls really are. "Umm, Dawn?" Drew called out. Dawn turned to him, "Yes?" Drew scooted a little closer to her. "I want to know about you and your friends. Where you guys are from, your families, your romantic relationships…." On the last part, Dawn bit her lips. She tried not to frown but her eyes were.

"Well, we are from Johto. Violet City. We have lived there for a long time and we came here to study abroad. Since May and Dawn are coordinators, and Sinnoh has super contests, and I came here to study about the relics in Sinnoh as well as the creation myth." Hilda said. She was really good at making things up. But the first part, about them being from Violet City, Johto were true. Mentioning of their hometown made May a bit sad. She missed her parents. And now she realized that she didn't even said goodbye to her parents before she left. The thought made her sorrow. So sad, she wanted to see them, she held back tears so she looked up at the ceiling.

"So, how come Dawn's parents didn't come when she got the accident?" Paul asked. Dawn seemed to be startled by the question, and Drew caught it. "We didn't inform them. And about that, it is private." Hilda answered calmly. She was starting to get uncomfortable with the questions. May stood up suddenly, "I will go to the groceries and buy some snacks." She said as she grabbed some of her Pokeballs and her wallet. Dawn glanced out the window, noticing that the man was gone. She slightly nodded at May and May hurried out the door.

She went to the nearby PokeMart and went through the food section. She hurriedly stuffed the snacks into the basket and was about to head to the counter when she was blocked by a tall man. "Excuse me." She said as she walked past him. She looked behind, and realized that the man was the one who attacked Dawn. She quickly charged the foods and ran for her life. Sudden fear cloaked her, causing her to run even faster. She ran upstairs in a blink of an eye and stormed into the room, slamming the door behind her. Her friends all turned toward her. "May, are you okay?" Hilda asked. May shuddered but nodded. Her eyes were full of fear. Drew saw it and went over and put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

The boys left after Drew was done comforting May. May then went on a details about what happened. When she was done, she started to cry. Dawn went closer and hugged her. "Don't cry. You are safe with us." She said. "That's right and the thing that happened to Dawn won't happen to you. So don't worry." Hilda agreed. May nodded while in tears. As Dawn hugged her, she could remember the warmth that Drew gave her as well.

**PEOPLE!**

**I want you to read this!**

**It won't take long.**

**Please read!**

**For past few decades Korea and Japan have been fighting over something.**

**Is it money? No. Some people? No**

**It is a matter of the territory.**

**We have been fighting for a long time for this island called Dokdo. In English it is called Liancourt Rocks.**

**According to the historical documents, **

**Around 4****th**** century, a Korean general name Sabu Lee had taken over these islands in the orders of the king.**

**Also in the 11****th**** century Korean king, King Sejong had sent his men to take care of these lands and since then**

**Around the 17****th**** to 18****th**** century, there had been illegal entrance of Japanese fishers to the island, and some even settled in as well.**

**Korean fisherman named Ahn Yong Bok was mad about this and went to Japan himself and got promise from Edo to not to allow fishermen to enter the islands.**

**Also there is a map made by old Japanese that marked the islands as Korea's territory. Isn't it funny? That these people marked that the island belonged to Korea and now is trying to take over it? **

**In 1905 Japanese forced it to be their territory without any discussion with Koreans, who were the owners of the island until then. They also took away Korea's diplomatic rights in this time.**

**In 1945, after Korea's Independence Japan had agreed to accommodate Potsdam Declaration, which mentioned about returning all of the territories that Japan had taken away from Korea. **

**However, on the final document, the Liancourt Rocks were not mentioned.**

**1946, the line name MacArthur Line was made, and the purpose was to ban Japanese boats from coming near Liancourt Rocks without permission.**

**1948, the islands had been officially made as Korean administrative district.**

**1950, during Korean War, the islands were added to KADIZ(Korean Air Defense Identification Zone) by UN.**

**Now, what do you think? All these information are from Wikipedia, if you are wondering if I made these up.**

**I am going to ask something that is more annoying than reviewing.**

**I am asking you to post this in your profile or in your stories, if you agree that these islands are in Korea's territory. **

**Thank you.**

**I will update the next chapter really soon and longer than this.**

**If you have any questions, please ask or Google it.**


	10. Chapter 10

N Time-travelers

Chapter 10

Winter break had begun. May and Hilda now let Dawn to go out of the apartment. The first place that Dawn went to was the mall. She breathed in the air in the mall, now filled with people preparing for Christmas. "I love the smell of the mall!" Dawn gasped. "Me too! I just L-O-V-E shopping!" May agreed. Hilda sighed. "Now girls, you can't spend a lot of money, remember that." Hilda said in her mother voice. "Yes mother." Dawn and May said as they giggled. Dawn went into an accessory shop, examining the bracelets, she bought a one made of blue beads. She reached for a necklace with pink charm but someone grabbed it first. She looked up and saw Ursula standing there.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Dawn. I heard that you were in hospital, are you feeling okay?" She said with the meanest voice that Dawn ever heard. She ignored the question and grabbed another necklace. "Hey, why are you ignoring me?" Ursula said as she grabbed Dawn's wrist. Dawn's eye changed suddenly, she grabbed Ursula's arm, twisted it. Ursula fell on the ground. "Don't touch my body." Dawn said with deadly voice. People were surrounding her, murmuring, whispering. Dawn was used to it, but Ursula wasn't. She was red in embarrassment. She stood up quickly and ran away with her friends. Dawn glared at the crowd, and at the direction where Ursula and her bratty friends ran away.

Dawn looked down, and walked to the food court. May was devouring noodles while Hilda was enjoying chocolate ice cream. Dawn went over to her friends, her hand, right hand to be specific, was shaking. May noticed Dawn coming and also noticed her hand as well. "Dawn? Is something wrong?" May asked. "Ursula…." Dawn said with small voice. Hilda caught it. "Ignore that bitch. She won't change. I think she was born that way." Hilda said as she ate another spoon. But that didn't improve Dawn's mood. She shook for a moment and slammed the table. May and Hilda looked at her surprised and shocked about their leader's behavior.

"Dawn, what's wrong? Seriously, what is it?" May asked, grabbing Dawn's hand. "She insulted me in front of the whole crowd! The whole people in the mall! That's unacceptable. I will suppress her someday and prove that I'm better than her!" She growled. Hilda and May looked at each other. "Well, Dawn?" May called. "What?" Dawn said with sharp voice. "I think she's just jealous. You know, you are getting all attention from everyone, for example, Paul. And you became the top coordinator at school." May explained. "That doesn't make a fine excuse for insulting me." Dawn replied. May shrugged, "Well I don't know since I am not in either of your shoes." Hilda nodded in agreement.

They left the mall, holding few shopping bags in both of their hands. Dawn's were filled with clothes and accessories, May's were filled with similar objects but there were shoes as well. Hilda, for her, well, hers was filled with books and stationary stuffs. "Wow Hilda. I can't believe you only bought things like that….. Normally girls don't buy those things." May said. "I can't believe it. They don't even have a pen with knife attached to it. And they don't have rainbow colored notepads, and…" "Hilda, this is past." May stopped her. "Yeah, I know." Hilda sighed. Hilda was now missing her family and the time where she belonged.

It had been about 4 months since they came. They haven't been away this long from Violet City, _their_ Violet City. When they arrived to their apartment, Hilda went to the bathroom and didn't come out for half an hour. All Dawn and May could hear was quiet sobbing. Dawn became sad as well, even though she was unconscious for more than half of the time, she still missed the time where they had been, where they actually belonged.

The next day, Dawn left the house to go to Paul's house. Hilda went to Hilbert's and May went to Drew's. They've decided that they cannot finish this by theirselves. They have decided to get help from others. And they decided to team up with the boys. They were the closest friends to them, and the ones they were sure about getting help.

Dawn ringed the bell, waited for any of the plum heads in the house to answer. The door opened, showing shirtless Reggie standing in the doorway. He looked like he just returned from shower. Dawn shrieked and slammed the door close. The door opened few moments later, this time it was Paul. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Why is Reggie shirtless?" Dawn blurted out. Paul smirked, "Are you interested in him?" He asked. "No." She answered immediately. "Just asking. Can I come in?" Paul stood aside to let her in.

Dawn asked Paul if they can spoke privately. Reggie and Raph snickered at them. Paul ignored his older brother and his cousin. "Sure." He guided her upstairs and as they reached to his room, she closed the door behind them. "So, what was the thing you were going to say?" Paul asked, sitting on the chair in front of his desk. Dawn sat on his bed, "I was wondering if you can help us." She said. His eyebrow raised, "Us?" Dawn nodded, "Us. May, Hilda and Me."

"What is the thing that you want me to help, exactly?"

"We are looking for this guy. We want you to help us finding him."

"Do you know what he looks like?" Paul asked.

Dawn shook her head.

"His name is Bellistone Among."

Paul knew that name sounded familiar.

"Don't know him. Why are you guys after him?"

"I'm so sorry Paul. But I'm afraid that I can't tell you."

Paul shrugged.

"So you want me to help you look for a guy who you don't know how he looks like." Paul concluded.

Dawn nodded, hoping that he would agree to help. Paul sighed. "Alright, I will help ya." Dawn's face beamed as she hugged her. "Thank you Paul! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed. Paul's face turned red a little as he pushed her a bit. "Yeah, your welcome." He said, pushing her. She giggled and stood up, clearing her throat a bit. "Do you have any clue?" Paul asked.

"Yes. The one who attacked me 3 months ago is the one who works for Bellistone." Paul felt a sudden anger. And now, he knew why he had to help. He wanted to rip that man's jaw off. He didn't know why he felt that way but he knew that he had to. He shook his head. "What did he look like?" Paul asked, calming himself down a little.

"Like your brother." She said. Paul frowned. "I'm not kidding. He had a long purple hair…. Wait, you heard my description at hospital, remember?" Paul crossed his arms, "I wasn't really paying attention." Dawn sighed, "Alright, he had a long purple hair, like you and your brother, purple eyes…. Those eyes were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Sad and beautiful. He looked like a woman a little."

'Great. I need to find a gay.' Paul thought. "Well, I'd better leave. See you later Paul." Dawn said and without waiting, she left.

May said same things to Drew when she arrived at his house. "What are you going to do for me if I help you?" was the first thing that Drew asked.

"Anything. Now, pay attention." May said, wondering why she had to ask _him_ out of all the people in the world who are so kind.

"Anything?" Drew asked.

May sighed, "Anything." She agreed.

"Deal. Now what does he look like?" Drew asked.

"I don't know." May answered.

Drew stared at her with 'are you serious?' look on his face.

"Look, I will do anything so just please help us." May pleaded. She bit her lips.

"Since I made a deal, I will help you…. One more question, is it related to Dawn's accident three months ago?" he asked.

'Wow he's smart.' May thought as she nodded. Drew didn't ask anything else and told her that he would visit her apartment later.

With Hilda, it was too easy. "I will help? Where should I start? The park? The school? Anything for Hilda, I will do for!" Hilbert said, over-acting a bit. "Settle down, jeez. Come to my apartment tomorrow, and I will explain the detail, okay?" Hilda asked with the sweetest voice she can make. Hilbert turned red and nodded immediately, his head going up and down really fast. Hilda left the house. "Too easy." She said and then walked to the apartment.

**Hello.**

**I can't update for few weeks due to the exam….**

**Umm, please review! Please?**

**And I also started another Ikarishipping story, if you are interested, please read. **

**Review!**


End file.
